


A Khajiit, a Councilor, and a Cake...

by cherrysodababy



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cake, F/M, Parody, Sexual Humor, cakesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysodababy/pseuds/cherrysodababy
Summary: A Khajiit returns with her weekly reports as a House Hlaalu member. Crassius Curio is ready with a surprise...
Relationships: Crassius Curio/Female Nerevarine





	A Khajiit, a Councilor, and a Cake...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an Elder Scrolls streamer and I have a reward where my viewers can request a smutty one shot. Thought I'd share them here. Enjoy!

knock… knock… knock

Watermelon tapped her knuckles against Councilor Crassius Curio’s door. As she waited to be summoned, she deftly undid the top buttons of her exquisite blouse with her sharp claws. As per Curio’s rules, she was not allowed to meet with him unless the top curves of her breasts were revealed. Not that she minded, for Curio’s lustful stares at her bosom always lit a scorching fire deep in her belly. The tip of her tail twitched playfully in anticipation.

“Ahem… come in!” a voice shouted from inside.

The Khajiit pushed against the heavy wooden door and shut it behind her.

“Watermelon has returned with new report from the Dren Plantation,” she informed Curio.

“Yes, yes,” Curio dismissively replied. “I imagine this week’s report is the same as last. Really, ever since you did Orvas in, I have noticed a slight and steady increase in sales. As a matter of fact, I do not recall rewarding you for it.”

Curio smiled mischievously and stepped away from the table. “I happened to remember the look on your face, the last time you visited. I had a wee slice of cake leftover from a party…” So here, my scrumptious sweet. I baked you a whole cake just for you.”

Watermelon gasped at the sight of a five tier cake, decorated with the fluffiest pink frosting, with beautiful sugared flowers, and delicate caramel work that would shatter if dropped. She could smell the decadent chocolate wafting through the layers of icing. And the salty, potent of… raw tuna. Hot saliva pooled in her mouth, drowning her prickly tongue.

Her fur bristled with desire. Her kittykitty burned with desperation. She let out a wanton moan and almost collapsed in a fury of delight. “Curio,” she purred. “Oh, Curio!”  
Watermelon grabbed fistfuls of the cake and shoved it into her mouth, her tongue swirling with the soft dessert, paws slathering her furry cheeks with the indulgent frosting.

Her aching tiddies burst through her blouse, buttons popping off and bouncing off Curio’s pulsating kwama forager.

Curio watched as his favorite hairy dumpling climbed onto the table and slammed her ass against the cake, her furry ass cheeks jiggling with the force. The cake splattered everywhere with the impact. The horny Khajiit buried herself deeper into the cake, feeling the icing smear against her thicc thighs and voluptuous bootyhole. The juice of the raw tuna mixed with the juice from her own tuna. She squished the cake further, feeling it ooze through her crevices. Watermelon bounced her cakey ass up and down, destroying the dessert into smithereens. She beckoned Curio come hither, eager to have him lick the icing off the mound of her behind.

To be continued…


End file.
